A letter
by LGColferCriss
Summary: Kurt recibe una carta de alguien a quien no conoce, alguien con quien comparte muchas cosas en común. Después de leer la carta se siente obligado a responder. ¿Qué sucederá entre el y su amigo por correspondencia? - Traducción autorizada por "Jayno"
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de lo que están a punto de leer me pertenece, a excepción de la traducción y los errores en esta.**

**La historia le pertenece a _"Jayno"_ quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir su historia.**

**Y supongo que ha quedado claro que _Glee_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk_ e _Ian Brennan._**

**Ya que la historia es algo larga, decidí juntar dos capítulos en uno.**

**¡Espero que les guste la historia _tanto_ como a mi!**

* * *

_"Initial contact / The seconding"_

Un inmaculado sobre blanco se encontraba frente a Kurt a pulgadas de sus manos entrelazadas. Con un garabatoso escrito que decía:

_Residencia de un adolescente._

_1805 Haxley Street_

_45801 Lima, OH._

_Soy un adolescente y esa es mi dirección _Kurt pensó. Rápidamente tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro de este, se encontraba una carta escrita en un papel azul claro suplicando por ser leída.

_"Querido amigo adolescente:_

_Gracias por leer mi carta; Esta es la tercera que mando porque las otras dos me han sido regresadas. Antes de que continuemos debo decir que soy gay"_

Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron.

_"Probablemente te estas preguntando porque te estoy escribiendo esta carta. Bueno, por el momento estoy pasando por algunas cosas difíciles y no quiero ser una carga al contarle a mis amigos. Verás, mi padre no acepta mucho que su hijo más chico sea gay. El es solo... tan distante, como si hubiera desaparecido de mi vida por completo. Lo necesito; Quiero decir, ¿Un chico necesita a su padre, no?"_

Kurt asintió, el entendía eso muy bien. Su padre era todo para el.

_"Tengo amigos, muy buenos. Voy en una buena escuela y soy el líder de nuestro Club Glee"_

La respiración de Kurt paró. "Puede cantar"

_"Me han ayudado a superar muchas cosas desde que me transferí después de sufrir bullying en mi escuela anterior"_

Los ojos de Kurt se humedecieron, el sabía como se sentía ser molestado en la escuela. Una punzada de celos se disparó a través de el, el deseaba poder transferirse.

_"Espero que leas esto y que no me juzgues u odies por ser gay"_

Kurt inhalo fuertemente "No, no, no te odio"

_"Espero que podamos ser amigos. Entre mis amigos, soy el que escucha todos sus problemas y es un honor ocupar ese lugar. No quiero romper la imagen que tengo ante ellos al decirles lo que esta pasando. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? En estos momentos necesito a alguien con quien contar al 100% ¿Y que mejor persona que tú?_

_Por favor escribe pronto._

_B. A"_

Tomando un bolígrafo y papel, Kurt comenzó su respuesta.

Después de un día pesado en Dalton, Blaine se dirigía a su dormitorio, agradeciendo que hoy no había practica de _"Los Warblers"_

"¡Señor Anderson!" Blaine giró para encontrarse con Penny, la asistente del director. "Carta para usted." Penny le entregó la carta en un sobre verde limón.

Agradeciendo a Penny, caminó hasta su cuarto. Rebotando en su cama, se rodó hasta quedar sobre su espalda para estudiar detalladamente el pulcro mensaje en cursiva que decía:

_Señor B. A_

_Box 1982_

_Nivel 3_

_274 East Kent Avenue_

_43081, Westerville, OH._

_"Querido B.A:_

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada tu dirección es intensa, hace que la mía parezca que vivo en una cueva (En la cual no vivo, por si te preguntabas) Pero si lo hiciera seria la mejor cueva que hayas visto._

_Segundo, yo también soy gay. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, y me molestan mucho en la escuela. Las personas no se dan cuenta o simplemente no les importa, incluso mis compañeros de Glee, que se supone que son mis amigos. Al parecer ya tenemos muchas cosas en común; Glee, Gay y grandes cabrones molestándonos"_

Blaine soltó una risita.

_"Lo siento B; Que te sientas como que no puedes hablar con alguien sobre lo que te esta pasando. No te hace una mala persona que no les digas a tus amigos, te entiendo, enserio lo hago. Mi papá tuvo un ataque al corazón hace poco. Solo somos el y yo, el es todo lo que me queda y no puedo perderlo. Así que para protegerlo no le he dicho nada sobre como soy estrellado a los casilleros, todos los días."_

Blaine soltó un silbido.

_"O sobre los fríos y congelantes slushies, o los nombres. Eso es lo que duele más, la manera en que me llaman. Firmaste tu ultima carta con "B. A" así que supongo que son tus iniciales. ¿Qué significan? ¿Bartholomew? ¿Barnaby?_

Blaine bufó al leer "Barnaby" automáticamente pensando en "Hello Dolly"

_"¡Ja! Eso fue algo muy Hello Dolly de mi parte. ¿Bret? ¿Brad? ¿Basil? (Por favor dime que tu nombre no es Basil)"_

"Oh dios no" Blaine sacó la lengua en disgusto.

_"Hmm... Averiguaré, B. Principalmente por que me dirás ¿Cierto? Estas en lo correcto al necesitar a tu padre. Siento que eso te ponga triste. ¿Quizás el vuelva?"_

Blaine negó con la cabeza. El ya no tenía esperanzas en ese tema.

_"Si no es así, tu y yo con convertiremos en los mejores amigos y compartiremos a mi papá."_

"Me gusta la idea" Blaine sonrió.

_"Esccribe pronto, B._

_¿Me dirás tu nombre?_

_Kurt."_

Cuidadosamente doblando la carta, Blaine la colocó en una pequeña caja de metal. Suspirando, volvió a sentarse en su cama, no iba a tener la oportunidad de escribir a Kurt en los próximos días. Después de un rato, se encontró a el mismo preguntándose como luciría Kurt.

* * *

Kurt se dirigió a su habitación, pisando fuerte en cada paso del camino. "McKinley apesta." Kurt murmuró antes de plantar su cara en las almohadas. "La gran McKinley me ha hecho incapaz de expresarme." Mirando por encima de su mesa de noche se dio cuenta de que un blanco sobre se encontraba en la misma. "Hola" dijo sonriendo mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

_"Hola Kurt._

_Muchas gracias por responder mi carta. No puedo decirte todo lo que significa para mi. Soy Blaine, por cierto."_

"Gusto en conocerte, Blaine" Kurt susurró.

_"Perdón si me tomó unos días contestarte, quería responderte tan pronto como pudiera después de recibir tu carta, pero como siempre la escuela me detuvo. No puedo creer que te molesten en la escuela, tu suenas maravilloso, Kurt._

Kurt sintió un sonrojo arrastrarse sobre sus mejillas.

_"Se que sientes como que no puedes contarle a nadie sobre el bullying, pero ahora me puedes contar a mi. Me refiero a que vivo en Westerville, no me tomará tanto llegar a Lima. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, solo llama a La Academia Dalton y pregunta por Blaine Anderson. Mi padre hablo ayer por la noche y me preguntó si había conocido a alguna chica linda últimamente. Cuando gentilmente le recordé el hecho de que soy gay, el se rió. ¡Se rió! ¡Se rió de mi, Kurt! Se rió y dijo "No, no lo eres, es solo una fase." ¿Qué clase de jodido padre se ríe de su hijo?"_

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt suspiró "Lo siento"

_"Lo lamento Kurt, es solo que estoy un poco enojado. ¿Cómo va el acoso? ¿Ya pararon? Enserio creo que deberías de decirle a alguien, Kurt. No quiero que te lastimen. Se que nunca nos hemos conocido, pero me agradas, te considero un amigo._

_¿Así que también estas en Glee, huh? ¿Cuál es tu rango? Yo soy un tengo (Supongo.) No deberías hablar tanto de este en caso de que terminemos compitiendo el uno contra el otro. ¿Qué tan cool seria eso? ¡BLAINE VS KURT, THE SING OFF!_

_Paso mucho tiempo en Dalton, la mayor parte de las vacaciones las paso aquí. A mis padres no les importa mucho si estoy en casa o no, así que me quedo aquí. Sin embargo se pone solo por aquí, no hay mucho gente que se quede en vacaciones. Aunque en el lado bueno, puedo escabullirme en la cocina y comer toda la comida que quiera; Las cocineras lo saben pero me consienten. ¡Oh! Los lujos de ser encantador._

_¿Qué más? ¡Oh! Mis amigos, Nick y David, están convencidos de que eres un pedófilo que sesenta años."_

Kurt estalló en risas.

_"Por mi propia paz mental y seguridad espero que no lo seas. Estoy seguro de que no lo eres, pero eso no los para de molestarme sobre eso, de cualquier modo. Pero esta bien estoy planeando mi venganza, ¡Muajajajaja! Así que Señor Kurt, ¿Qué más pasa en tu vida? ¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Tienes mascotas? ¿Película preferida? Iré primero:_

_Apellido: Anderson_

_Mascotas: No tengo, pero tengo una planta en mi dormitorio llamada Igor, que es una planta araña, ella rockea y me entiende como nadie._

_Película preferida: Umm... No puedo escoger solo una, Casablanca o Chicago (Las dos empiezan con "C") _

_¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor? ¡Gran pregunta, Blaine! Yo quiero ser un artista, de preferencia un cantante, pero también me gusta actuar. Tu turno._

_Escribe pronto._

_Blaine."_

Kurt colocó la carta en el segundo cajón de su escritorio junto con la primera. Rechazando su tarea, se fue directo a su respuesta.

_"Blaine,_

_No soy un pedófilo, en lo absoluto. ¡Ew! Me causa asco el simple pensamiento. Continuemos, debes de apreciar esta carta ya que estoy saltando mi tarea para escribirte. Por suerte hablo el francés con fluidez. Aún soy (Muy para mi propio mal) acosado en la escuela. Esta este chico en particular que me molesta mas que nadie. Su nombre es Karofsky, incluso escribirlo me hace temblar. El me avienta en los casilleros cada vez que tiene oportunidad, me llama "Marica" "Hadita" "Homo" y "Chico femenino."_

Blaine se estremeció al leer los nombres, mientras los recuerdos venían a su cabeza.

_"Soy más afeminado que los demás chicos, bueno, al menos de los chicos que conozco, mi piel es pálida y pues... me visto bien"_

"Suena hermoso" susurró el moreno. "¡Woah, Blaine! ¿De donde salió eso?"

_"Me refiero a que estos chicos piensan que los pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas significan que estas bien vestido. Así que obviamente van a molestar al único chico bien vestido y fuera del closet de la escuela. ¿Te mencioné eso? Soy el único chico fuera del closet de mi escuela, si, ese soy yo, Kurt Hummel, pionero de la moda. Lo que ellos no pueden ver (Porque no tienen la decencia común o el poder suficiente en el cerebro) es que soy un chico, me gustan los chicos; No tengo ninguna inclinación en convertirme en mujer. FIN DE LAS PALABRAS!_

_¡Glee! ¡Amo Glee! Es la mejor parte de mi día (Un poco triste, lo se.) Soy un contratenor (Aunque, no soy bueno en etiquetas, a menos de que sean sobre mi ropa.) Que sea un contratenor significa que no me dan solos para ninguna competencia. Soy un buen cantante, Blaine; Puedo cantar Defying Gravity pero mi cuerpo es el problema, como mi voz esta en los rangos de canciones para mujer, los solos que podrían ser para mi van para Rachel Berry; Mi muy irritante, talentosa (Y lo sabe) amiga._

_¡HORA DE PREGUNTAS!_

_Apellido: Hummel_

_Mascotas: No, pero mi auto es mi bebé._

_Película favorita: Breakfast at Tiffany's y Funny Girl._

_¡Cuando crezca seré una estrella de Broadway! Observa bien, Blaine Anderson, la meteórica elevación de Kurt E. Hummel esta apunto de comenzar. Me encantaría conocer a Igor, ella suena fascinante._

"A mi me gustaría conocer a Kurt" Blaine murmuró dando otro mordisco a su sándwich.

_"Ahora Señor Anderson, tengo algunas preguntas para usted. ¿Dónde quieres vivir cuando te gradúes? ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre los sándwiches de crema de maní y mermelada? ¿Y que debería de hacer en cuanto lo de Karofsky?_

_No puedo esperar para escuchar más de ti. Te estas convirtiendo rápidamente en un gran amigo. ¿Es raro decirlo, viendo que nunca nos hemos conocido?_

_Kurt E. Hummel."_

Blaine terminó su sándwich y puso la carta en su escritorio. _Quiero conocer a Kurt. ¿Pero que tal si se asusta cuando le pregunte?_

* * *

**Espero que estos dos primeros capítulos hayan sido de su agrado.**

**De nuevo, la historia es de _Jayno._**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de lo que están a punto de leer me pertenece, a excepción de la traducción y los errores en esta.**

**La historia le pertenece a _"Jayno"_ quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir su historia.**

**Y supongo que ha quedado claro que _Glee_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk_ e _Ian Brennan._**

**¡Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, dieron follow y pusieron la historia en sus favoritos! Gracias enserio...**

**Sin más...**

* * *

_"Almost/The truth"_

_"Blaine,_

_Mando esta carta porque no respondí la parte mas seria de tu carta. No puedo creer que tu padre te dijo eso. Literalmente me he quedado sin palabras, y créeme, eso es raro. Lo siento mucho Blaine. Desearía poder abrazarte ahora mismo, enserio, enserio lo deseo. Mi oferta de compartir a mi papá aún sigue en pie. Me tienes a mi Blaine y a tus amigos de Dalton, también. Ya sabes donde estoy si me necesitas._

_Kurt x."_

Las manos de Blaine se sacudían. Tomando un respiro profundo, puso la carta en su cama. Colocando su cabeza en las manos, lloró.

"¡Kurt, tienes una carta!"

Kurt bajó corriendo las escaleras. "Gracias, papá"

"¿De quien es?"

Kurt sonrió. "De mi amigo Blaine. El va a Dalton."

_"Kurt,_

_Gracias por tus dos cartas, fue una agradable sorpresa._

_Karofksy suena como un idiota. Se que eso no es muy elocuente pero es preciso. Deberías enfrentarlo, Kurt. Los prejuicios son solo ignorancia y tienes una oportunidad de enseñarle. Si tienes el dinero puedes venir a Dalton (Me encantaría eso) pero no es una escuela barata y se que no es una opción para todos. O si quieres puedo ir a tu escuela (¿A que escuela vas, por cierto?) y patearle el culo. ¿El es grande? Porque soy un poco bajo._

_Amo los sándwiches de crema de maní y jalea, estaba comiendo uno cuando leía tu carta de la semana pasada, de hecho creo que tiene una mancha de cuando cayó un poco de jalea. Acabo de checar la carta y definitivamente la tiene. Lo lamento. Cuando me gradúe quiero vivir en Nueva York (¿Qué artista con auto-respecto no quiere?) Sería genial ir ahí y tocar en clubes y coffie-shops, después volver a mi muy sin chiste apartamento con cucarachas que no pagan renta y acurrucarme con mi novio. ¿Dónde quieres vivir tu? ¿Hablas francés? Eso es súper sexy."_

_¿Acaba de decir que hablar en francés es sexy? _Kurt volvió a leer la ultima línea. _Si, eso dijo. _Kurt se sonrojó.

_"Umm, si. Espero que no me haya sobre pasado la línea con ese ultimo comentario._

_Suena como que estos chicos no son muy originales creando apodos, sin embargo no significa que duela menos. ¿Alguno de tus amigos lo han visto lastimarte? Kurt debo de decirlo, me encuentro muy preocupado por ti. No quiero que el o alguien más te lastime. Eres muy valiente, Kurt. Estar fuera del closet y estar orgulloso ya es lo suficiente difícil, pero tu eres el único declarado de tu escuela; Eso requiere valor real, Kurt. Recuerda eso, Kurt, cuando la gente te llama con nombres ofensivos o te empujan, es porque están asustados. Tu eres valiente. Recuerda.. Valor. Es lo que necesitas para ser la maravillosa e increíble persona que eres._

_¡No puedo creer que seas un contratenor, Kurt! ¡Eso es increíble! Estoy súper celoso... Apuesto a que suenas increíble."_

Kurt se sonrojo de nuevo. "Enserio" murmuró. "¿Como me puede hacer sonrojar con una carta?"

_"¿Que clase de música te gusta? A mi me gusta Pink, Katy Perry, El fantasma de la Opera, Amor sin barreras, Frank Sinatra, Sublime, Rent, In the heights. Prácticamente lo que sea. También toco el piano. Kurt, enserio quiero preguntarte algo y espero que no te asustes. Creo que eres una increíble persona y me encanta escribirte cartas. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte. ¿Tu quieres conocerme? Espero que si, pero si no es así; Espero que aún podamos ser amigos._

_Adios Kurt, escribe pronto._

_Blaine x."_

Kurt soltó la carta en el suelo. "¡Mierda!¡Blaine quiere conocerme!"

Blaine llegó al piso donde se encuentra la recepción como lo había estado haciendo todos los días desde que le pregunto a Kurt si quería conocerlo. "Aqui tienes, Blaine." Blaine sonrió cuando vio el sobre verde limón. Rápidamente dio vuelta hacia las escaleras y corrió hacia su dormitorio, brincando dos escalones a la vez. Al llegar abrió la puerta, entro y cerro la puerta con llave.

"_Blaine,_

_He decidido que lo voy a enfrentar. Estoy asustado pero no puedo dejar que esto continúe. Karofsky es enorme, Blaine, quizás te dejaría escapar por tu dinero, pero aprecio la intención. Me encantaría ir a Dalton, pero mi papá y yo no podemos pagarlo. Imagina si estuviera allí, podríamos almorzar juntos, estudiar juntos, ir por café después de clases... ¡Ah! Sería grandioso. ¿Te gusta el café? Yo lo amo. Y si, hablo francés y nunca me había sonrojado tanto hasta que dijiste que era sexy, aunque asumo que estabas refiriendo a que el idioma es bonito. Quiero ser un actor de Broadway, así que también me gustaría ir a Nueva York. ¿Quizás podríamos rentar un apartamento juntos? ¿Que tan grandioso sería? Compañeros de apartamento en Nueva York, amo como suena eso._

_¿Música? Yo amoooo a Lady Gaga y los musicales principalmente. Aprecio la mayoría de los géneros musicales incluso si no me gustan. Mi amiga Mercedes (Una diva amiga) esta convencida de que en realidad eres un homofóbico que quiere golpearme y que solo intentas que seamos amigos, para que puedas darme una paliza. Honestamente nunca pensé que ella tuviera un lado negro._

_Karofsky ni siquiera me toco hoy (Sorpresa, sorpresa) Tal vez se dio cuenta de que iba a pateárle el culo, así que decidió alejarse. Espero que este en lo cierto._

_Blaine, creo que eres grandioso, también, maravilloso de hecho y me encantaría conocerte, Blaine Anderson. ¿Lima Bean, el viernes a las 5:30 pm? Estaré ahí con una copia de Los Miserables, "Kurt" escrito en mi vaso de café y me veré asustado y emocionado a la vez._

_¡Nos vemos pronto, Blaine!_

_¡No puedo esperar!_

_Kurt x."_

Blaine no puedo contener la sonrisa en su cara, de hecho soltó un pequeño chillido. "Voy a conocer a Kurt" cantó una y otra vez, hasta que David le dijo que se callara.

_"Kurt,_

_¡No llegaste! Te esperé una hora y media y nunca veniste. ¡Dios! Espero que te encuentres bien. Espero no haberte asustado y que aún seamos amigos. Contéstame pronto, por favor. Ojala que estés bien. Necesito saber que estas bien y necesito que estés bien, Kurt._

_B. Anderson"_

* * *

"Mierda" Kurt miró hacia abajo, observando la carta mas reciente de Blaine. "¡Mierda!" Kurt tomó la almohada mas cercana y la lanzó al otro lado de su habitación. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Kurt se recargó en la pared, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo. Con una pluma sacudiéndose en su mano derecha y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, escribió la carta mas importante que alguna vez había escrito.

El sobre color limón se encontraba observado por un par de ojos color avellana durante 33 minutos. _¿Que pasa si todo ha sido una broma cruel? ¿Que pasa si me odia? _"Valor, Blaine" abriendo el sobre y sacando la carta, comenzó a leer.

_"Blaine,_

_Lo siento muchísimo. Por favor no me odies. Por favor. No tengo a nadie mas ahora. No puedo perderte a ti también. Te explicaré ¿De acuerdo? Al menos lee esta carta y si quieres no tienes que volverme a hablar nunca más."_

"Okay, okay, hay una explicación"

_"Blaine, estaba muy emocionado de verte. Le hablé a Mercedes de esto por dos horas en el teléfono. Tenía el conjunto de ropa más increíble que he escogido. No quería arriesgarlo usándolo en la escuela así que lo deje en mi auto, para ponérmelo después de Glee,"_

Blaine sonrió. "Estaba emocionado de verme" Continuó leyendo.

_"Fui a la escuela y me estrellaron contra un casillero en el primer periodo, pero no me importó porque te iba a ver. Justo después del almuerzo el mismo cabrón que me estrelló contra los casilleros más temprano, esta vez me lanzó un slushie y me llamó marica; Me limpié y seguí."_

Blaine sentía un nudo en el estomago que cada vez que Kurt mencionaba ser lastimado se presionaba más.

_"Al fin, mi día había terminado, únicamente faltaba Glee. Cuando caminaba hacia mi casillero, Karofsky vino hacía mi y me empujó. Me enojé y lo perseguí hasta los cambiadores. Le pregunté cual era su problema, y uso la misma linea de siempre diciendo que yo solo quería hacerlo gay, así que le dije que no era mi tipo. Me amenazó con golpearme, y le dije que lo hiciera, que con eso el no podía sacar lo gay de mi, así como yo no podía sacar lo ignorante de el, le dije que el no era más que un niñito asustado que no podía lidiar con lo ordinario que era."_

"Es tan valiente"

_"Y después el me beso._

_Era mi primer beso con un chico y el lo robó"_

El nudo en el estomago de Blaine, se presionó aún más.

_"El intento besarme de nuevo, pero lo empuje y después el..."_

"¡Oh dios! Dime que todo lo que te hizo fue besarte"

_"Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. El se fue y yo solo me senté ahí en shock. Me perdí Glee y antes de que me diera cuenta mi padre estaba llamándome para saber donde estaba. Me siento tan avergonzado."_

"Kurt" Blaine lloriqueó "¿Que hubiera pasado si Kurt no lo empujaba? ¿Que tan lejos hubiera ido?"

_"Por favor créeme, Blaine. No quise lastimarte, eso es lo último que quiero hacer. Has sido grandioso conmigo y mira como te pago. Tengo mucho miedo, Blaine. ¿Que pasa si intenta algo más? Necesito tu consejo, necesito tu ayuda. Te necesito, Blaine._

_Kurt."_

Blaine no iba a contestar la carta. Tomando las llaves de su coche, se dirigió a Lima, Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de lo que están a punto de leer me pertenece, a excepción de la traducción y los errores en esta.**

**La historia le pertenece a _"Jayno"_ quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir su historia.**

**Y supongo que ha quedado claro que _Glee_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk_ e _Ian Brennan._**

* * *

_"Contact/The reason"_

Kurt había hecho todo lo que podía; Ahora dependía de Blaine. Afortunadamente era sábado, así que Kurt no tendría que ver a Karofsky hasta el lunes. Otra cosa que Kurt agradecía era que Burt se encontrara en el trabajo. Kurt odiaba tener que mentirle, pero sabía lo que su padre sería capaz de hacer si se enteraba. Llevándose a si mismo escaleras abajo, Kurt camino hacia la cocina. La cafeína era esencial; especialmente desde la noche anterior cuando no puedo dormir. Con la taza de café en la mano, llegó a la mesa de la cocina dejándose caer en la primera silla que encontró. Un golpe en la puerta saco a Kurt de sus reflexiones. _¿Quizás es esa playera que ordene la semana pasada? _Kurt abrió la puerta y se encontró con un lindo chico como de su edad. Kurt intento parar a las mariposas que sintió en su estomago.

"¿Kurt?" El extraño pregunto con duda.

"Soy Kurt" Kurt suspiró.

El extraño le sonrió. "Soy yo, Blaine"

Kurt simplemente parpadeó. "¿Blaine?"

Blaine asintió. Kurt acumuló sollozos mientras se lanzaba a su amigo. "Estas aquí, eres real." Kurt sollozó más fuerte en el hombro de Blaine.

"Estoy aquí, Kurt" Blaine lo acercó más y lo abrazó mas fuerte. "Hay que ir adentro ¿Si?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza contra Blaine, pero no se movió. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, los sollozos de Kurt se disminuyeron. Separándose de Blaine, Kurt tomó su mano y lo guió hasta su habitación.

Blaine escaneó con la mirada la habitación de Kurt. "Lindo cuarto."

"Gracias" respondió suavemente. Soltando la mano de Blaine, Kurt se alejó un poco y giró para darle la cara a su visitante. "Lamento mucho haberte hecho venir hasta acá." Kurt hipó. "Estaba muy asustado" El susurró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de si mismo. "Después de que el... el."

"Hey" Blaine caminó hacia el, abrazando a Kurt de nuevo "Esta bien. Shhh" Blaine los meció de la lado a lado. Kurt temblaba mucho y Blaine estaba preocupado de que en cualquier momento se desmallara. Cuidadosamente maniobró para llegar hasta la cama, sentándose y acercando a Kurt hacia el. Los minutos pasaron y lentamente las respiraciones de Kurt volvieron a la normalidad. Unos minutos después de que las lagrimas pararon y Kurt se soltó del agarre de Blaine. Lentamente se separaron, sentándose a pulgadas del ptro. "Hola" Blaine susurró.

Kurt soltó una risita temblorosa. "Hola, Blaine. Soy Kurt. Es grandioso al fin conocerte."

"Es maravilloso conocerte, Kurt" Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt.

Kurt dio un apretón a su mano. "Desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido bajo mejores circunstancias."

"Yo igual" Blaine acordó, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kurt "Pero nos conocimos ahora" Tomó una respiración profunda. "¡Wow, Kurt! Eres deslumbrante."

Kurt se sonrojó "No tienesque decir eso para hacerme sentir mejor"

"Esta bien" Blaine sonrió. "Porque no lo hacía para hacerte sentir mejor."

Kurt cerró los ojos; Blaine dijo su nombre muy suavemente. "Kurt, lamento mucho que esto haya sucedido."

Abriendo los ojos Kurt vió lagrimas en los ojos de su amigo. "Si tan solo no te hubiera dicho que lo confrontarás..."

Kurt negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. "No, Blaine" sonrió mientras decía su nombre. "Creo que de cualquier modo lo hubiera hecho" Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire. "El hubiera encontrado la forma de hacerlo, de cualquier modo."

"Kurt" Blaine se acercó otro poco. "Kurt, ¿Que te hizo exactamente?"

El aire en la habitación pareció desaparecer. "No puedo" La voz de Kurt era más baja que un susurro "No querrías conocerme si te dijera."

"No me iré a ningún lado ¿Okay?"

Kurt asintió muy ligeramente. "El me besó. De-después de que lo alejé de mi, el me inmovilizó contra los casilleros" Kurt miró hacia el techo y parpadeó rápidamente; manteniendo las lagrimas a raya. "El me acorraló contra los casilleros" El jadeó en busca de aire, y miro hacia su amigo quien tenía una pequeña tranquilizadora sonrisa. "Y el..."

"Kurt" Blaine susurró. "Esto es muy importante" apretó las manos de Kurt un poco más. "¿Puedes decirme que paso después?"

"El... El" Kurt tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para intentar calmar su voz. "Me tocó" La voz de Kurt era tan pequeña que Blaine tuvo que esforzarse para oír lo que decía. "El puso sus manos encima de mi... encima de mi pantalón, encima de mi entrepierna. El tocó mi..." La poca cantidad de auto control de la que Kurt había estado aferrándose, lo abandonó. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, sus ojos se hicieron borrosos mientras de ellos salían lagrimas.

Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y se recargó en la cabecera. "Kurt, lo siento mucho." Blaine sobó la espalda de Kurt y lentamente lo meció de lado a lado. Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Blaine. "Esto es mi culpa, Kurt. Lo siento." Blaine pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt.

"N-no, Blaine, no es tu culpa. Por favor no digas eso. Por favor, no puedo, si tu piensas eso. N-no puedo" - Kurt lloró mas fuerte.

"Shh... lo siento" Blaine susurró besando la parte alta de la cabeza de su amigo. "No quería decir eso, esta bien. Estas a salvo ahora. Estas conmigo, estas seguro" Lentamente la respiración de Kurt comenzó a volver a la normalidad; Ya no temblaba tanto.

"Gra-gracias, Blaine" murmuró recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme. Simplemente estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo." Ambos chicos se sentaron y se vieron el uno al otro por un minuto o dos. "Así que, Kurt Hummel. Soy todo tuyo por hoy. ¿Que deberíamos hacer?" Blaine pasó su pulgar por la espalda de Kurt, trazando círculos.

"Tomar una ducha" Ambos chicos se congelaron, mirándose tímidamente el uno al otro "Me refiero a..." Kurt se alejó de Blaine, su rostro se puso roja y no solo por haber estado llorando. "Me refiero a que yo voy a tomar una ducha. Tu puedes pasar el rato aquí, si quieres." De mala gana Kurt se safó del abrazo de Blaine para pararse junto a la cama. "¿No te vayas, si?" Kurt se sonrojó de nuevo. "Quiero pasar tiempo contigo."

"No me iré a ningún lado... bueno" Blaine arrugó la cara. "Tal vez vaya a mi auto a buscar algo, pero volveré enseguida." Blaine se paró y rápidamente abrazó a Kurt antes de ir hacia su auto.

Con Blaine fuera vista, Kurt rápidamente escogió uno de sus mejores conjuntos casuales y se dirigió al baño. Colocando cuidadosamente la ropa en el gancho atrás de la puerta, se aventuró a verse a si mismo en el espejo. "¡Oh dios! Me veo como mierda..." Soltando un respiro tembloroso, rápidamente se desvistió y abrió la llave caliente de la regadera. Kurt soltó un silbido cuando el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo. Kurt recordó todos los eventos de los últimos dias: Las burlas, los empujones, los slushies y... el beso. Pensar en ese beso y las acciones que siguieron hicieron que automáticamente un remolino llegara al estomago de Kurt. El estaba rotó, nadie lo querría ahora y no los podía culpar.

Blaine regresó a la habitación de Kurt, con su cartera en mano. Tomando su teléfono le mandó un rápido mensaje a Wes.

_\- Pasaré el dia con Kurt. No podré estar en el almuerzo, lo siento. -_

Blaine lanzó su celular en la cama y comenzó a hurgar en su mochila sacando su copia de "Lysistrata"  
Leyó aproximadamente dos páginas antes de darse por vencido. Al poco tiempo el libro también se encontraba lanzado sobre la cama. _Ahora, Blaine, piensa. ¿Cómo vas a ayudar a Kurt? _Blaine golpeteó su pecho con dos de sus dedos.

_Paso 1: Estar ahí para el, sin importar lo que sea._

_Paso 2: Convencerlo de decirle a alguien (De preferencia a su padre)_

_Paso 3: Patearle el culo a Karofksy_

_Paso 4: Patearle el culo a Karofksy_

_Paso 5: Repetir las ultimas dos._

Vapor salió del baño, haciendo que Blaine girara su cabeza para encontrar a Kurt entrando por la puerta. Su cabello estaba húmedo y tapaba un poco de sus ojos, usaba una larga y blanca camiseta junto con una chaleco negro y unos azules y ajustados jeans, _unos muy ajustados jeans _Blaine pensó pero rápida y automáticamente se sintió mal por pensar cosas así de Kurt después de lo que le había sucedido.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Blaine optó por mirar a su copia de Lysistrata en vez de ver hacía Kurt.

"Mucho mejor. ¿Quieres ver una película?" Kurt lanzó la ropa que antes tenía puesta hacía el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"¡Suena genial!" Blaine aún veía hacia el libro. "Tu escógela"

Kurt miró hacia Blaine y se dio cuenta que evitaba su miraba . "Puedes irte si quieres." Kurt susurró.

Blaine frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No, pero.." Kurt torció sus dedos. "Te ves muy incómodo. ¿Es porqué el me besó, cierto? ¿Por lo que lo dejé hacer?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza bruscamente, encontrando los ojos de Kurt. "No, Kurt, no. No lo dejaste hacer nada." Cerrando sus ojos, tomo un respiro profundo. "No te estaba viendo por que _enseriomeagradas,_ osea..."

"Me-me gustas y nosotros nos acabamos de conocer, y... después por lo que pasaste, no quería que pensaras que era un pervertido."

Decir que Kurt estaba sorprendido era una subestimación. El pensaba que Blaine enormemente hermoso e increíble y hermoso _esperen ya dije eso. _"Yo, um.." Kurt caminó un paso hacia Blaine. "También me gustas, pero no puede haber nasa entre nosotros, Blaine."

"¿Porqué no?"

* * *

Kurt mordió su labio inferior. "No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Blaine."

"Kurt" La voz de Blaine era muy gentil. "Eres increíble y estos dos meses de conocerte han sido súper importantes para mi."

"También para mi." Kurt sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacar cualquier pensamiento negativo. "Cuando el... Cuando el me tocó, yo comencé a... Comencé a tener... A tener una erección." Kurt apretó los puños en frustración. "Blaine, soy asqueroso."

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine se paró y se movió para quedar en frente de Kurt. "No eres asqueroso, una erección no es nada más que la reacción de tu cuerpo al sentir estimulación." Blaine colocó sus brazos al rededor de los hombros de Kurt. "Eso solo tu cuerpo reaccionando de la manera que debe. El es un monstruo, Kurt. El _es _asqueroso, pero tu, tu eres valiente y hermoso, Kurt." Blaine miró directo a los hermosos ojos de Kurt, sintió su propia respiración entrecortarse pero siguió mirando a Kurt, dándole tiempo para que procesara lo que acababa de decir. "¿Me crees?"

"Lo intento, Blaine. Enserio lo intento." Tentativamente Kurt se acercó un poco más hacia Blaine, miró hacia abajo y después se inclinó para apretar sus labios contra la mejilla de Blaine. Blaine abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, intentando todo lo posible por no moverse; No quería asustar a Kurt. Después de unos segundos Kurt se alejó. ¿Eso estuvo bien?"

"Fue perfecto, Kurt"

"Así que..." Kurt suspiró. "¿Película?"

"Mmhm" Blaine soltó en acuerdo. Parándose frente a su impresionante colección de películas, Kurt comenzó a leer lentamente. Encontrando la película perfecta, Kurt la escondió atrás de su espalda "Como un gracias por ser... asombroso" Blaine se sonrojó. "Vamos a ver..." Kurt puso la caja en frente de Blaine.

"¿Chicago? ¡Genial! Amo esa película"

Kurt rió. "Lo se. Pon la película, iré a buscar algunas botanas"

Cuando Kurt caminó al lado de Blaine, este tomó su mano. "Coca, si tienes, por favor." Sonriendo tímidamente, Kurt asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kurt regresó con un platón de palomitas, M&amp;M's, una Coca Cola para Blaine y una Coca Cola Light para el. "Normalmente no como este tipo de cosas." Kurt le entregó a Blaine su Coca y sentó a su lado en la cama.

"¿Enserio? Yo como esto todo el tiempo" Como prueba, Blaine llenó su mano de palomitas y las metió todas en su boca.

Kurt rodó los ojos "¿Como es que alguien que come tan mal se ve como tú?

Blaine casi se atraganta con las palomitas. "Genética, supongo. Eso y además boxeo y tomo clases de esgrima"

"Eso es súper sexy." Kurt murmuró.

"¿Acabas de decir que _yo _boxeando y practicando esgrima parece sexy?"

"Posiblemente" Los ojos de Kurt se movieron de un lado a otro. "¿Que si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Qué harías?" Kurt preguntó con una al parecer nueva seguridad.

Blaine se hizo para atrás colocando su cara a centímetros de la de Kurt. "Kurt" el susurró. "Me gustas, enserio." La respiración de Kurt se paralizo cuando Blaine movió sus labios a su oído. "No voy a besarte, Kurt" Blaine volvió a darle la cara a Kurt, para encontrarse con los ojos de desilusión de este. "Quiero hacerlo. ¡Dios! Kurt, no tienes una idea de cuantas ganas tengo, pero después de todo lo que has pasado, tu tienes que ser el que me bese a mi. Prometo besarte de vuelta." Blaine volvió a su antigua posición. "¿Película?" Blaine sonrió.

Silenciosamente Kurt apunto a la televisión con el control remoto. "Damas y caballeros" La televisión anunció. Kurt se movió para recargarse en la cabezera. "El Club Onyx, orgullosamente presenta el show mas sexy de Chicago" Blaine se movió para sentarse al lado de Kurt. "Dos bebés del Jazz moviéndose como una." Blaine susurró. "Las hermanas Kelly." Blaine gritó.

"¿Te sabes todos los diálogos?" Kurt bromeó.

"Si, me los se. ¿Película preferida, recuerdas?" Blaine lanzó un m&amp;m en el aire y lo atrapó con su boca.

"¿Porqué es una de tus películas favoritas, Blaine?" Kurt cuestionó unos minutos después.

"Bueno" Blaine continuó mirando hacia la televisión. "La era del Jazz era muy..." Blaine trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada. "¿Sexy? ¿Sabes? Muchos escándalos, no que yo sea propenso a los escándalos." Blaine miró a Kurt. "Las prohibiciones, lo clandestino, lo mafioso... además la ropa que usan es increíble al igual que las canciones aquí." Apuntó a la televisión. "Es fenomenal."

"Wow" Kurt rió "Estaba esperando algo como _porque esta padre_"

"Eso también" Blaine se encogió de hombros. Ambos pares de ojos volvieron a la pantalla.

Kurt chilló, dando pequeños brinquitos en la cama. "Amo el _Cell Block Tango_"

"Yo igual, definitivamente deberías cantarlo con las chicas de tu Club Glee, Kurt" Blaine volteó para ver a Kurt y se rió porque Kurt tenia las manos presionadas en su corazón mientras susurraba los diálogos. "¡Eres tan adorable, Kurt!"

Kurt dejó caer sus manos y se acercó a Blaine. "¿Que fue eso?" Kurt susurró cerca de su oído. Blaine se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Kurt tocar su piel.

Blaine tragó saliva audiblemente. "Dije que eres adorable."

"Gracias" Blaine rió- Kurt se movió para quedar cara a cara con Blaine. "¿Blaine?" Kurt estaba tembando. "Blaine, t-te voy a besar, ahora" Kurt se acercó aún más. "¿Esta bien?"

"S-si" Blaine respiró mientras que sus ojos veían los ojos y los labios de Kurt.

Sonriendo nerviosamente Kurt tentativamente colocó sus labios en los de Blaine causando que este jadeara. Kurt sonrió mientras ponía una mano en uno de los hombros de Blaine para establecerse a si mismo. Blaine usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese momento. para no lanzarse en Kurt. _Estoy besando a Kurt. ¡Mierda! Estoy besando a Kurt. _Kurt suspiró mientras giraba su cabeza y empujaba sus labios más cerca a los de Blaine. _¡No__ es Karofksy! Estás besando a Blaine. Estoy besando a Blaine. Mmm Blaine._ De mala gana Kurt se separó de Blaine para encontrarlo con los ojos aún cerrados y los labios en posición de beso. "Gracias, Blaine" Lentamente los ojos de Blaine se abrieron, ojos avellana viendo a ¿Azules? ¿Verdes=

"El mejor beso de la historia" Blaine decidió.

Kurt se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón, pero esta vez mas cerca de Blaine. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt con la suya. "Hablemos, Kurt" Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. "Hey, hey, esta bien" Blaine pasó su pulgar por los nudillos de la mano de Kurt. "No saldré corriendo y gritando"

"De acuerdo, hablemos" Kurt se sentó frente a Blaine cruzando las piernas.

"¿Como estuvo el beso para ti, Kurt? Me refiero... ¿Estuvo bien?" Blaine bajo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

"Fue perfecto. Me asusté por un segundo pero luego recordé que eras tu y... me gustó mucho." Kurt vio hacia abajo, intentando esconder el sonrojo que se apoderó de su cara. "¿P-para ti?"

"Creo que fue mágico. Me encantaría invitarte a una cita pronto, Kurt. Quiero conocerte mejor. ¿E-eso estaría bien?"

Kurt asintió sintiéndose como si se hubiera caído del cielo, la sensación se desvaneció cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

"Hora de decirle a mi papá." Kurt susurró y vio a Blaine. "¿Vendrás conmigo?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón por el retraso en la actiualización.**

**Ya saben que nada de lo que están a punto de leer me pertenece, a excepción de la traducción y los errores en esta.**

**La historia le pertenece a _"Jayno"_ quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir su historia.**

**Y supongo que ha quedado claro que _Glee_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk_ e _Ian Brennan._**

* * *

_Reactions/One Condition_

"Kurt ¿Estas en casa?" Burt colocó su chaqueta en el perchero que Kurt insistió en comprar.

"Si, papá. Estaré ahí en un segundo"

Tomando el periódico, Burt se sentó y esperó a que Kurt se le uniera. El sabía que algo le había pasado a Kurt en esta semana, estaba preocupado por su hijo. El siempre se preocupaba por su hijo; Si amas a alguien, te preocupas por el, así de simple. Escuchó como una pisadas se acercaban a la cocina y habló mientras seguía leyendo. "Estaba pensando que hoy nos podríamos poner al corriente, muchacho"

"Papá" Kurt sonaba algo asustado.

Bajando el periódico Burt se dio cuenta que parado atrás de Kurt se encontraba un chico de pelo rizado, como de la misma edad de su hijo. _¿Porque Kurt se ve tan preocupado?_

"Papá, este es mi amigo Blaine del que te he contado" Los ojos de Kurt nunca dejaron los de su padre.

Blaine dio un paso hacia adelante y ofreció su mano "Gusto en conocerlo, Señor Hummel"

"También es un gusto, Blaine. He escuchado mucho de ti" Burt respondió, un poco confudido. "¿Esta todo bien, Kurt? Burt dobló el periódico y lo colocó a un lado.

Tomando un respiro tembloroso, Kurt se sentó del lado opuesto de su padre, haciendo una seña para que Blaine se sentara a su lado. "Hay algo que debo decirte" Burt no dijo nada, en su lugar miró a su hijo, esperando a que continuara. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que ya no me acosaban en la escuela?" Kurt miró hacia sus manos "Mentí."

Burt tomó un respiro profundo. "Hablaremos sobre que mentiste más tarde"

"Ok" La voz de Kurt era apenas audible.

"Kurt" Burt esperó a que su hijo lo viera. Kurt giro la mirada hacia su padre, se veía roto, los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lagrimas, _esta muy asustado. _"Kurtie" su nombre de la infacia se escabulló de los labios de Burt "No estoy enojado contigo" Burt atravesó la mesa y tomo la mano de Kurt con la suya.

"Este chico..." Kurt tragó saliva "El me dice nombres ofensivos, me avienta contra los casilleros" Kurt sentía la mano de su padre apretarse al rededor de la suya. "Se estaba poniendo muy feo, papá. Estaba muy asustado. Así que le hablé a Blaine sobre esto y decidí que lo iba a confrontar" Kurt miró hacia Blaine quien asintió por el acto de valor de Kurt. "El viernes pasado, estaba muy emocionado ¿Recuerdas?"

Burt sonrió "Si, ibas a salir con un amigo después de la escuela"

"Iba a ver a Blaine" Al escuchar su nombre Blaine sonrió tímidamente

Burt miró a Blaine quien tenía toda su atención en Kurt. "Los empujones y los nombres estuvieron igual que todos los días pero no me importó, porque ese día iba a ver a Blaine" Kurt se acomodó en su asiento. "Al final del día este chico se acercó a mi y me empujó. Y ahí fue cuando exploté; lo seguí a los vestidores y lo confronté" Las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Kurt. "Intercambiamos algunas palabras; Le dije que podía golpearme tanto como quisiera pero que nunca iba a dejar de ser gay. El... el me besó, papá."

Burt se paró, furioso "¡Que demonios, Kurt!"

Kurt jaló la mano de su padre en vano "Papá, papá por favor cálmate. No he terminado."

Burt miró a su hijo y entrecerró los ojos. "¿A que te refieres con no haber terminado? ¿Hay más?"

Blaine miró el miedo en los ojos de Kurt, mientras este lo veía a el. "No puedo hacer esto, Blaine" Kurt murmuró, mientras las lagrimas fluían.

Blaine tomó su mano "Si, si puedes. Puedes hacer esto, Kurt. Puedes hacer lo que sea, eres fuerte y valiente"

Kurt volteó de nuevo hacia su padre "L-lo empujé, papá" Las palabras de Kurt se fueron acelerando "Pero el volvió y me acorraló contra los casilleros, el..." El labio inferior de Kurt comenzó a temblar "El puso sus manos en mi, el tocó mi... puso sus manos sobre mis pantalones y tocó mi... mi p-pe-pene." La última palabra fue menos que un susurró.

Burt sintió que la habitación comenzó a girar, sintió que iba a vomitar.

"Yo no quería que lo hiciera" Kurt comenzó a divagar "Le pedí que parara"

"¿Hizo algo más?" La voz de Burt era baja, estaba temblando, usando toda su fuerza para no volver a pararse y golpear algo. "Kurt... ¿Te hizo algo más?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza "¿Papá?" Burt miró a su hijo "¿Estas enojado conmigo?" Kurt sonaba igual que aquella vez que rompió una taza y un plato cuando era chico.

"Hey, muchacho" Kurt arrastró su silla para acercarse a su hijo "No estoy enojado contigo. Eesto no es tu culpa, es de esos enfermos"

Kurt se lanzó a su padre y sollozó en su hombro "Lo siento, papi"

Burt sintió su corazón romperse. Sus brazos rodearon apretadamente el cuerpo de su niño roto. Calladamente Blaine se paró y camino hacia la sala, dándoles el tiempo a los Hummel el espacio que necesitaban. Veinte minutos y múltiples partidas de Fruit Ninja bastaron para que Kurt y Burt se le unieran a Blaine. Kurt claramente aún temblaba, mientras se aferraba a la mano de su padre. Kurt se acomodó en el sillón y sentó al lado de Blaine. Burt se sentó en la orilla de la mesa cafetera frente a Kurt. "Kurt, este chico..."

"Karofsky" Kurt añadió.

"Karofsky. ¿El es la razón por la cual faltaste toda la semana a la escuela?"

Kurt asintió "Lo siento"

"Nada de eso, Kurt. Si hubiera sabido todo esto, no te hubiera dejado ir de cualquier manera. ¿Cuando te enteraste tú de esto, Blaine?"

"Yo, ah, yo recibí una carta de Kurt ayer, pero no la abrí hasta hoy, manejé hasta aquí en cuanto terminé de leerla."

"Kurt, el lunes a primera hora iré a esa escuela y le patearé el culo al director, después patearé el de Karofsky y al final te sacaré de allí. Tenemos que decirle a la policía, Kurt."

"¡No!" Kurt se presionó más cerca a Blaine "N-no puedes decirles, no debí siquiera decirte" pegándose lo más que pudo a Blaine, se aferró a la cintura de este con fuerza.

"Sshh cariño." Blaine besó la cabeza de Kurt "Esta bien. Tu papá y yo no dejaremos que te pase nada" Blaine puso sus dedos abajo de la barbilla de Kurt. "Tenemos que llamar a la policía"

Kurt miró hacia Blaine, sonrojado por el cariñoso apodo, su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Blaine "No, no debemos, porque... Lo inventé todo" Claramente Kurt mentía; intentó sonreírle a Blaine. "N-no quiero decirles. No me hagas hacerlo, Blaine, por favor, prometo ser bueno; Cocinaré y limpiaré todas las noches. Nunca más compraré una camiseta de diseñador. Y ayudaré a papá en el taller más seguido." Las lagrimas caían de los ojos de Kurt, gruesas y rápidas.

Blaine envolvió sus brazos al rededor de Kurt y miró hacia Burt. "La policía debe saber, Kurt. Karofksy debe ser castigado por lo que te hizo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "El dijo... El dijo..."

"¿Qué dijo?" Kurt se quedó mirando hacia la pared blanca frente a el. Blaine colocó sus labios al lado del oído de Kurt. "Por favor, Kurt, por favor dime que te dijo." Blaine lo besó en la sien.

"Dijo que si le decía a alguien, el me mataría"

Blaine se quedó sin aliento, sosteniendo a Kurt mas cerca de su cuerpo, mientras temblaba de rabia.

"¡¿Que mierda?!" Burt se puso de pie, tomó el florero que estaba en el librero a su lado y lo lanzó hacia la pared. Kurt soltó un grito y se hundió mas en Blaine. "Primero, este pequeño hijo de puta te acosa" Burt comenzó a caminar "Después de besa" La voz de Burt subía de tono "Después te toca" Kurt se estremeció al escuchar la última palabra "¡Y al final de todo, después de amenaza a Muerte! ¡Kurt, debes decirme donde vive este pedazo de mierda para matarlo!" La cara de Burt estaba roja, sus puños cerrados a cada lado. "Nadie se mete con Los Hummel; Nadie amenaza a mi bebé y se sale con la suya"

"¿Papá?"

"No, Kurt, esto ha ido bastante lejos. ¿Que esta pensando este idiota? Mmph" Burt fue interrumpido por un enérgico abrazo por parte de su hijo.

"Tranquilízate, papá, aún estás enfermo" El plan de Kurt parecía funcionar después de un minuto, cuando Burt comenzó a tranquilizarse.

"Burt, cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Padre e hijo giraron la cabeza para ver a Carole parada en frente de la puerta. Burt camino ocho pasos hacia su novia y la envolvió en sus brazos, sollozando en su hombro, mientras Carole veía a Kurt con una expresión sorprendida.

Blaine se paró, camino hacia Kurt y entrelazó sus manos. Kurt podía oír a su padre hablando en voz baja pero no entendía las palabras. Estos tonos silenciosos le recordaban a Kurt la manera de hablar entre su padre y los doctores del hospital antes de que le dijeran que su madre había muerto. La mirada de Carole cambió de sorprendida a incrédula, a una de desprecio, a una angustiada, a una llena de rabia y finalmente a una dolida. Cuando Burt se alejó de Carole, esta lo besó tiernamente, sobando sus hombros desplomados. Apretó su mano mientras caminaba hacia a a Kurt.

"Kurt, cariño" Carole dio otro paso hacia Kurt.

La cabeza de Kurt se encontraba inclinada hacia abajo, se veía tan cansado. Sin otra palabra, Carole lo envolvió en un abrazo. Kurt apretó mas el abrazo. _Así debe de sentirse un abrazo de madre. "_Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho" Carole permaneció parada por algunos minutos más. Las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras besaba a Kurt en la sien y sobaba su espalda.

"Gracias, Carole" Kurt aspiró por la nariz, dando un paso atrás.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?" Carole le sonrió al chico de cabeza rizada.

Kurt pareció animarse un poco "Blaine, ella es la novia de mi papá, Carole el es mi Blaine- um... Quiero decir, el es Blaine" Kurt se sonrojó, pero Blaine no se inmutó por el desliz.

"Gusto en conocerte, Blaine" Carole le dio un rápido abrazo a Blaine.

Blaine le regaló una gran sonrisa "Igual, ah..."

"Carole, cariño. Llámame Carole. Iré a prepararnos algo para cenar"

"Papá, ¿Esta bien si Blaine se queda a dormir hoy? No quiero... No quiero estar solo"

Burt miró con ojos amorosos a su hijo "Claro, muchacho, lo que necesites"

"Gracias, papá. Estemos en mi cuarto" Kurt subió las escaleras siendo seguido por Blaine.

"Carole, ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Burt se derrumbó en una de las sillas del comedor.

"Que vamos a hacer, cariño" Carole lo corrigió "No lo sé"

* * *

"El es mi bebé, Carole. Mi hijo. Y no pude protegerlo" Carole sobaba la espalda de Burt.

"Lo sé, cariño. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer, es protegerlo ahora"

Kurt simplemente asintió; Los dos padres solteros estuvieron callados por algunos minutos.

"¿Donde esta Finn?"

Carole se movió a la cocina. "Esta jugando videojuegos en casa de Noah, con Artie y Sam"

Burt siguió a Carole a la cocina, quien se encontraba abriendo varios refractarios. "¿Que haces?" Sonrío profundamente recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

"Te hago un snack, por supuesto" Carole siguió buscando en los refractarios. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes tocar sus caderas y envolverla al rededor de la cintura. Suspirando Carole dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Burt.

"Gracias, Carole" Burt susurró "Te amo"

Carole se volteó para darle la cara a Burt y colocar sus manos en el pecho de este. "También te amo, superaremos esto juntos. Ahora largo" Ella rió "Tengo comida que preparar"

Kurt cerró la puerta de su cuarto y camino hacia la cama para ver el resto de Chicago.

"¿Kurt? ¿P-puedo cantar algo para ti?" Preguntó Blaine tímidamente.

Kurt simplemente asintió.

"Grandioso" Blaine salió corriendo de la habitación y volvió en menos de un minuto pero esta vez con una guitarra. "Esta canción..." Blaine afinó un poco su guitarra "Es totalmente inapropiada pero... La cantaré de cualquier manera" Blaine comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes y Kurt rápidamente reconoció la canción.

**Before you met me,**

** I was alright but things were kind of heavy,**

** you brought me to life, **

**now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine.**

_¡Oh dios! Se ve tan sexy tocando esa guitarra._ Kurt pasó saliva.

**Let's go all the way tonight, **

**no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die, **

**you and I, we'll be young forever. **

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, **

**the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, **

**let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

Blaine miró directo a Kurt y sonrió, esperando no haberlo asustado.

**My heart stops when you look at me, **

**just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, **

**so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

Kurt le sonrió de vuelta _Okay, no esta asustado._

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight.**

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**They way you turn me on, I can't sleep**

**let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

Blaine cerró los ojos y continuó tocando.

**My heart stops when you look at me,**

**just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real,**

**so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight.**

El silencio en el cuarto era molesto - bueno, al menos en la mente de Blaine lo era. "Lo siento, probablemente no debí haber cantado eso" Se rió torpemente "¡Oh dios! Las palabras son enormemente inapropiadas. ¿Me disculpas, Kurt?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"Buena manera de arruinar las cosas, Blaine" Murmuró para si mismo, mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

"¡Espera, Blaine!"

Blaine dió vuelta de nuevo, para darle la cara a Kurt.

"No te voy a perdonar, porque no hay nada que perdonar. Fue hermoso"

"¿Enserio?" Blaine frunció el ceño levemente.

"Enserio"

"¿No es inapropiada?" Blaine se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Ligeramente inapropiada, pero aún hermosa"

"Aprenderás pronto que soy inapropiado muy seguido" Blaine se sonrojó "¡Wow! ¿Ves? Incluso eso suena inapropiado. ¿Terminamos de ah... terminamos de ver la película?"

"Claro" Kurt giró y brincó hacia su cama ligeramente feliz. "Vamos, Blaine"

Blaine subió a la cama. Kurt presionó el boton de play en el DVD y le hizo una seña a Blaine para que se acercara más.

"Siento lastima por Amos"

"Yo igual" Kurt concordó. "Canté Mr. Cellophane en mi audición de Glee"

"Apuesto a que estuviste increible"

"Lo estuve"

"¿Algún día..." Blaine miró a Kurt "¿Algún día la cantarás para mi?"

"Quizás" Kurt sonrió. "Si tienes suerte"

Kurt y Blaine pasaron el resto de la película discutiendo todo sobre las elecciones de vestuario del elenco. Ninguno estaba seguro si les gustaba la interpretación de Richard Gere como Billy Flynn, pero ambos amaron su baile de tap.

"Simplemente no soporto la manera en que canta"

Blaine tarareó en acuerdo. "Aunque Catherine y Rense son perfectas como Vela y Roxie"

"¿El primer nombre eres tú?" Kurt le dió un codazo a Blaine.

"Si, ellos son mi... Llamo a Catherine cada quince días y la semana pasada estaba en una fiesta en casa de Renee" Blaine dijo sin expresión, repitiendo las lineas que sonaban en el televisor. "Estuvo bastante aburrida, pero... ¿Que puede hacer un chico?" Blaine guiñó un ojo.

"No lo sé, digo... es tu amiga. Podrías mentir y decirle que fue grandiosa, cosa que ayudaría a su amistad o decirle la verdad y arriesgarlo todo. No lo envidio, Señor Anderson" Kurt se rió de Blaine.

"La película se acabo" Blaine hizo un puchero.

"¿Quieres ver otra?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza "No, quiero escucharte canatr"

Kurt se mordió el labio "Okay, pero con una condición. Yo canto, tu tocas"

"Suena justo" Blaine tomó su guitarra y se pasó la cinta por encima del hombro "¿Que canción?"

"Blackbird"

Sonriendo, Blaine comenzó a tocar.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
****Take this broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life...  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

Blaine estaba sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Kurt, tanto que se equivoco en algunas notas.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
****Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
****All your life...  
****You were only wating for this moment to be free**

**Blackbird, fly...  
Blackbird, fly...  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird fly...  
Blackbird fly...  
Into the light of the dark black night.**

_Oh. Dios. Mio. suena tan hermoso. El es tan hermoso, hmmm... debo comprar un diccionario._

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life...**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

"Kurt" Blaine recargó su guitarra en la pared "Eso estivo increíble"

Kurt arrugó la nariz "Fallé algunas notas"

"No, Kurt" Blaine caminó hacia Kurt, y puso su mano en la mejilla de este. "Lo que acabas de hacer le quita el aliento a cualquiera" Blaine se fue inlcinando lentamente para darle tiempo a Kurt para alejarse. Pero no lo hizo. Sus labios se presionaron delicadamente. Kurt colocó sus manos en la nuca de Blaine, acercandolo más, haciendo que Blaine jadeará. Blaine profundizó el beso mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas de Kurt. Kurt tiró a Blaine del cuello para atraerló más a el. Los labios de Kurt mandaban señales a su corazón, quien latía más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba. Blaine mordisqueó el labio inferior de Kurt, quien soltó un quejido. Se alejaron jadeando por aire.

"Eso fue..." Kurt suspiró

"Si..." Blaine tomó una de las manos de Kurt "¿Kurt? Yo te aprecio mucho. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan tenaz, apasionado, descarado y hermoso como tu. Se que nos conocimos hoy pero a pesar de eso, te he conocido por dos meses y ya siento como que te conozco desde siempre... Se que esto es algo loco tomando en cuenta que nos vimos hoy por primera vez pero..." Blaine tomó un respiro profundo "¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Kurt besó rápidamente a Blaine.

"¿Eso es un si?"

"Si, Blaine. Me encantaría ser tu novio. Digo... no voy por ahí besando a todos mis amigos ¿Sabes?" Kurt se sentó en el sofa junto a su cama y Blaine lo imitó. "Te iba a invitar a salir el dia que ibamos a tomar café"

"¿Ibas a hacerlo?" Blaine preguntó sorpendido

"Uh-huh"

"¿Que tal si era feo y horripilante?" Blaine preguntó mientras seguía jugando con sus manos, Kurt se rió.

"Me gusta tu personalidad, Blaine. El hecho de que le mandaste una carta a alguien para hablar, tus cartas son muy dulces, y además eres extremadamente hermoso, eso es un bonus."

Blaine se sonrojó "¿Crees que soy hermoso?"

"Definitivamente" Kurt susurró antes de besar la mejilla de su amig- novio. Antes de besar la mejilla de su novio ¡Diablos! ¡Que bien suena eso! "¿Como van las cosas con tu papá?"

"Tensas" Blaine suspiró. "Intento mucho, Kurt. Hago todo lo posible para hacerlo orgulloso y todo lo que el hace es menospreciar mis logros. Cuando le dije que me hicieron vocalista principal de Los Warblers me dijo que eso era para chicas. Solo quiero que alguien se sienta orgulloso de mi"

"Lo entiendo. Pero estoy seguro que tus amigos están tan orgullosos de ti, como lo estoy yo."

Un toquido en la puerta sacó a ambos chicos de su trance. "Kurt, cariño" Carole abrió la puerta. "La policía esta aquí para verte."

* * *

**Se que quizás piensan que es demasiado pronto para que sean novios, pero... pronto se darán cuenta que no es así.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**LG **


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por el retraso en la actiualización.**

**Ya saben que nada de lo que están a punto de leer me pertenece, a excepción de la traducción y los errores en esta.**

**La historia le pertenece a _"Jayno"_ quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir su historia.**

**Y supongo que ha quedado claro que _Glee_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk_ e _Ian Brennan._**

* * *

_I don't know/The darkness_

"Kurt, soy el Sargento Bishop y ella es la Detective Wilder." El alto hombre castaño les regalo una sonrisa a Kurt y a Blaine.

"Kurt." La Detective Wilder jaló una silla para sentarse, haciéndole una seña a Kurt para que hiciera lo mismo. "¿Porque no nos cuentas lo que pasó?"

Kurt miró de Burt a Carole, y de Carole a Blaine. "Bien..." Kurt tomó un respiro profundo y comenzó. Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt, dibujando círculos imaginarios en su mano, listo para intervenir si fuera necesario. Kurt volvió a contar por tercera vez en el día lo sucedido con Karofsky, encontrándose con que su voz solo se quebró tres veces. Kurt estaba seguro que la presencia de Blaine era un factor contribuyente.

"¿Qué pasará entonces?" Burt se talló la cara.

"Bueno... Cuestionaremos a David y veremos que pasa." Bishop explicó.

"¿A que se refiere con que veremos que pasa? Ese monstruo asaltó sexualmente a mi hijo." Kurt se estremeció al oír esas palabras. "Y ahora lo que ustedes me dan como solución y esperar y ver que pasa."

"Señor Hummel, no le mentiré... Sin ningún tipo de testigos son solo las palabras de Kurt contra las de David."

"¿Es porque mi hijo es gay?"

La detective Wilder miró directo a los ojos de Burt. "Le aseguro que la orientación sexual de su hijo no tiene nada que ver. No afecta como hacemos nuestro trabajo."

"¿Que hay de usted?" Burt lanzó una mirada de _no te metas conmigo _al Sargento Bishop.

"No me molesta en lo absoluto, señor."

"Bien." Burt gruñó.

"Kurt" Blaine apretó su mano. "¿Quieres una orden de restricción?"

"¿Eso no solo lo va a provocar más?"

"Kurt" Wilder le sonrió. "No pasará nada, si quieres la orden de restricción, esta bien."

"No lo se..." Giró su cabeza de Burt a Carole.

"Coraje" Kurt escuchó a alguien susurrar en su oído.

"Bien, lo haré."

"De acuerdo." Wilder sonrió. "Deberíamos hacer esto lo más pronto posible."

"Hay que hacerlo ahora." Kurt dijo mientras asentía. "¿Me acompañarías, papá?"

"Por supuesto, muchacho."

Los oficiales y los Hummel se levantaron para irse. "¿Estarás bien, Blaine?"

"Claro que sí, Kurt. Me quedaré y le haré algo de compañía a Carole."

Burt sonrío agradecido hacia Blaine y le lanzó una mirada de amor a Carole antes de irse con Kurt, su brazo protectivamente al rededor de los hombros de su hijo.

Carole y Blaine se sentaron en silencio por aproximadamente un minuto.

"Blaine, cariño... ¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"

"Ah... Café esta bien, Carole. Sin azúcar o leche. Gracias."

Mientras Carole preparaba el café que Blaine tanto deseaba, el moreno sacó su celular y después de hacer una nota mental de conseguir el número de su novio, decidió mandar un mensaje a Wes.

**\- Hey amigo, me quedaré en casa de mi novio Kurt esta noche :D Esta un poco mal, pero no lo comentes. -**

Después de unos segundos la respuesta llegó.

**\- Felicitaciones, B. No puedo esperar para conocerlo. Espero que se encuentre bien. -**

Blaine clickeó su respuesta.

**\- No lo esta, pero lo estará. Te amo Wes. -**

**\- También te amo, Blaine. Bromance por siempre! -**

Blaine se rió al leer la ultima parte. A Wes siempre le gustaba recordarle a sus amigos de Dalton que los amaba en una manera "Hey!" no "Gay!". Bloqueó la pantalla de su celular mientras Carole regresaba con dos tazas de café causando a Blaine que volviera al presente.

"¿A que escuela vas, Blaine?" Carole acunó su taza de café.

"Voy a la Academia Dalton en Westerville."

"Es buena escuela?"

"Es increíble estar ahí, tienen cero tolerancia al bullying." Blaine tuvo el sentimiento de que esto era más que una conversación casual.

"Perdóname si me estoy sobrepasando, cariño... Pero ¿Porque escogiste Dalton?"

"Sufría bullying en mi vieja escuela por ser gay, ya sabes... me llamaban nombres y eso. Después asistí a un baile escolar con un amigo mío que también es gay, no salíamos pero decidimos ir juntos para probar un punto... supongo. Después del baile esperábamos a su padre para que nos recogiera y mientras el llegaba unos chicos llegaron y nos dieron una paliza... se puso feo."

"Oh, cariño..." Carole alcanzó la mano de Blaine y la tomó entre las suyas.

"Después de eso, brincaba y esta muy asustado. Me espantaba cuando alguien se me acercaba."

"En ese caso supongo que sabes por lo que nuestro Kurt esta pasando..."

"Un poco. ¿Los empujones y las aventadas al bote de basura? Por supuesto pero el resto..." Blaine cerró sus ojos para prevenir las lagrimas. "No puedo imaginar por lo que Kurt ha pasado... Los moretones y huesos rotos que tenía ya sanaron." Dijo apuntando a si mismo."Kurt es muy valiente aunque el no lo crea."

Carole asintió es acuerdo. "¿El te importa mucho, no es así?"

Blaine simplemente le devolvió el asentimiento.

"¿Como se conocieron?"

Los labios de Blaine formaron una sonrisa ensoñadora. "Yo estaba... Estoy pasando... Estoy pasando por algunos problemas con mi familia." El pausó. "Escogí una dirección del libro de direcciones y escribí una carta. La carta volvió dos veces antes de que Kurt respondiera. "Hemos sido amigos por correspondencia por dos meses o más."

Carole se recargó en el sillón, claramente disfrutando del relato de Blaine.

"Decidimos vernos el viernes pasado en el Lima Bean."

Carole jadeó cuando conectó la fecha.

"El no se presentó. Cuando estaba sentado esperándolo... Yo me sentí lastimado, Carole. Molesto y asustado por el. Me senté en mi carro y le escribí una carta preguntándole si estaba bien, esperando que yo no hubiera hecho algo mal. Y el me contestó contándome lo que sucedió. Leí su carta esta mañana y manejé hasta aquí."

"¡Pero que dulce eres, Blaine!"

"G-gracias, Carole." El se sonrojó.

"Entonces... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan siendo novios?"

Blaine casi escupe el café al escuchar la pregunta, sonrojado checo la hora en su celular. "Como... treinta y cinco minutos. El Señor Hummel va a matarme."

Carole simplemente rió.

"Carole, debes saber que yo no tengo nada más que buenas intenciones con Kurt. El es mi... mi primer novio; La ultima cosa que querría hacer es presionarlo o lastimarlo. Quiero que se sienta seguro conmigo y yo me quiero sentir igual con el."

Carole dio pequeñas palmadas en su mano. "Lo se, cariño. Por cierto... los ladridos de Burt son peores que sus mordidas, normalmente." Los dos se sentaron y terminaron sus cafés en silencio. "¿Me quieres ayudar con la cena?" Carole se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Claro." Blaine la siguió.

"¿Como son tus habilidades en la cocina?"

Blaine metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Hago panqueques deliciosos."

Carole se rió. "Bueno, eso es mejor que lo que puede hacer Finn, mi hijo. Si abres la despensa en la parte superior izquierda debe de haber un poco de Arroz Arborio(1)"

Blaine se estiró y tomo el arroz de la repisa.

"¿Que tan bueno eres cortando?" Carole tomó un cuchillo.

Blaine levantó las manos y sacudió los dedos. "Aún tengo todos mis dígitos."

"Bien, el pollo esta en el refrigerador."

Caminando hacia el refrigerador, Blaine miró dos fotos pegadas con imanes, una de Carole y Kurt y otra de Burt y alguien más_, Finn _el asumió. Kurt sentado junto a Carole su cuerpo dandole frente a ella, su barbilla recargada en el hombro de Carole con una sonrisa de lado en su cara. Los ojos de Carole brillaban y también tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En la otra foto, Finn y burt veían a la cámara, los dos con una sonrisa de lado parecida a la de Kurt.

"Estas fotos son increíbles."

"Lo son." Carole caminó hacia el. "Kurt me estaba contando sobre un sueño que tuvo donde era obligado a usar pantalones acampanados de color azul potente y camisetas huangas cuando tomaron la foto."

"Si alguien pudiera rockear eso, sería el."

"¡Es lo mismo que dije yo!" Ella rió y señaló la otra foto. "El es mi hijo, Finn. Su padre murió cuando el era un bebé." Carole sacudió la cabeza y volvió a seguir preparando la cena.

Tomando el pollo del refrigerador, Blaine comenzó a cortar. "Carole... ¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Kurt me gusta muy enserio pero tengo miedo que el cree que quiere estar conmigo pero en realidad no... Ya sabes, por consuelo. Me siento mal por pensar así."

"Blaine, entiendo que estes asustado y es natural. Estoy segura que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Solo habla con Kurt. Toma las cosas con calma, esta ahí para el. Se honesto y estarás bien."

"Gracias Carole. No tengo muchas personas con las que hablar..."

"Ahora me tienes a mi." Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a trabajar.

Los Hummel dejaron la estación de policía sintiéndose un poco menos estresados. Deslizándose en el asiento del copiloto Kurt abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que su padre comenzara a manejar.

"Ah... Papá, hay algo que debo decirte." Kurt mantuvo sus ojos en el camino. "Blaine es mi novio."

Burt frunció el ceño. "¿Okay? ¿El te hace feliz?" Blaine ció de reojo a Kurt y vio la primera sonrisa genuina en la cara de su hijo esta semana. "Estoy feliz por ti, Kurt."

"Gracias, papá." Kurt miró hacia sus manos. "Y me preguntaba si el podía quedarse en mi cuarto esta noche..."

Burt levantó las cejas.

"Nada sucederá, papá. No después de..." Su voz se corto un poco. "Es solo que... no he estado durmiendo bien desde que sucedió y Blaine me hace sentir seguro."

"¿Sin cosas... graciosas?"

"¡Papá!" Kurt se sonrojó.

El coche se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos. "OK. Pero... la puerta se mantiene entreabierta y tengo el derecho de entrar y checar sin aviso."

"Hecho." Kurt sonrió.

Burt abrió la puerta principal, siendo recibido con el sonido de música y risas. Blaine y Carole cantaban y bailaban "Conga" de Gloria Estefan en la sala. Blaine cantaba y giraba al rededor de Carole.

**Everybody gather 'round now.**

**Let your body feel the hit.**

**Don't you worry if you can dance.**

**Let the music move your feet.**

**It's the rhythm of the island, and like sugarcane, so sweet.**

**If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat.**

**Come on, shake your body, baby.**

**Do the conga.**

**I know you can't control yourself any longer.**

**Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger.**

**Don't you fight it till you've tried it.**

**Do the conga beat.**

"Creo que tienes algo de competencia, papá."

"Tu también." Burt bromeó.

"¡Hola chicos!" Kurt gritó encima de la música.

"¡Oh! Hola Kurt." Blaine caminó rapidamente a el y besó su mejilla.

"La cena huele deliciosa, Carole."

"¡Hey!" Blaine hizo un puchero. "Yo también ayudé."

"Buen chico..." Kurt palmeó la cabeza de su novio.

"¿Como les fue?" Carole colocó el pollo, el vino blanco y el Portobello Risotto de champiñones en la mesa.

"La orden de restricción inicia mañana." Kurt se sentó frente a su padre. "El no puede acercarse, hacer contacto o tocarme."

"¡Son buenas noticias!" Carole exclamó.

* * *

"Esa fue una gran noche." Burt dijo desde su sillón reclinable.

"Mmm. Fue buena." Kurt se acomodo en su asiento.

"Bueno, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, chicos."

Ambos adolescentes giraron hacia Burt y murmuraron un _buenas noches._

kurt giró hacia Blaine. "¿Pijamada?" Kurt se paró y tomó la mano de Blaine guiándolo hacia su cuarto.

"¿Tu papá sabe de nosotros?" Blaine preguntó mientras cruzaba el umbral de la habitación de Kurt.

"Le dije en el coche. Estuvo sorprendentemente bien en cuanto a ello."

"Huh." Blaine hurgó en su mochila en busca del cargador de su celular. "Estaba esperando el discurso sobre-protector."

"Vendra." Kurt prometió.

Blaine miró hacia Kurt, un poco de preocupación en su rostro antes de que conectara su celular en el enchufe más cercano. "Voy a tomar una ducha. ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?"

"Oh, si, si tengo." Kurt abrió un cajón y sacó una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos azules.

"¿Usas pantalones deportivos?"

"Depende de quien pregunte."

Blaine rió y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kurt. _Tengo un novio. NOVIO. Y le importo, y puede cantar y es hermoso y considerado y lo mejor de todo, ¡No es imaginario! _Kurt soltó unas risitas y comenzó a brincar de arriba abajo mientras aplaudía. _Calma Kurt. _Dejó de saltar y pasó sus manos por su cabello. _Blaine no quiere salir con una colegiala emocionada. _Kurt respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse así mismo._ ¡A la mierda! _De nuevo Kurt comenzó a reír y brincar. Dando saltitos llegó colocó su iPod en las bocinas y eligió "I believe in a thing called love." de The Darkness. Siguió saltando y desplazándose por la habitación, gritos de alegría habían sido añadidos a su repertorio vocal actual. Kurt se encontró a si mismo riendo como un loco. Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento, probablemente habría sido arrastrado por personas con batas blancas.

Kurt brincaba en su cama y gritaba mientras rebotaba.

**I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day.**

**You've got me in a spin but everything is A-Okay!**

El agua caliente de la ducha golpeaba los adoloridos músculos de Blaine. Había sido un largo y estresaste día, lo único que lo hacia grandioso era que ahora tenia a Kurt. Blaine quería sacarle la mierda a golpes a ese hijo de puta por lastimar a Kurt y llorar. ¿Como es que un ser humano pudiera hacerle eso a alguien más? ¡Y menos a Kurt! Una de las mejores personas que el conocía. Blaine fue sacado de su nube de negatividad cuando la música se coló por las paredes. _¿Acaso eso es The Darkness? _Blaine sacudía la cabeza al mismo ritmo que la música mientras escaneaba la variada selección de geles de baño de Kurt, decidiéndose por uno de coco.

Al final de la canción, Kurt se encontró a si mismo bastante cansado. Evidentemente brincar de arriba a abajo en tu cama, mientras cantas la letra de una canción de The Darkness a todo pulmón es agotador. Caminó lento hasta su iPod y bajo el volumen antes de comenzar a ordenar su alcoba. Después de dos canciones ymedia, Blaine emergió del baño.

"¡Tu ducha es grandiosa!" Blaine comentó mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

"Oh, lo se." Kurt colocó _Chicago _de nuevo en su lugar y apagó su iPod antes de escanear su habitación.

"Te ves exhausto, Kurt."

"Mmm... Lo estoy."

Blaine caminó hasta el sillón y comenzó a acomodarlo.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Kurt frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su novio.

"Hago mi cama, tontito."

Los siguientes minutos pasaron mientras se arreglaban para dormir. Kurt lanzó los cojines extra de su cama al suelo, los cuales habitualmente serian colocados en el sillón, pero este estaba siendo ocupado por su hermoso novio. Una vez que su cama estuvo lista y el tenia su pijama de seda puesta, caminó hasta su tocador para iniciar su rutina de hidratación. Blaine se sentó sobre la cama de Kurt viéndolo a través del espejo.

"Carole es adorable." Blaine sonrió.

"Ella es genial. Ella completa a mi papá." Kurt dijo mientras repartía crema por toda su cara. "Y es lindo tener una figura materna."

"¿Crees que se vayan a casar?" Blaine miraba a Kurt con fascinación.

"Eso espero." Kurt encontró la miraba de blaine a través del espejo. "Realmente quiero que mi padre sea feliz." Kurt sonrió de lado. "El no ha sido feliz desde que mamá murió."

"Oh, Kurt... Lo siento."

"Esta bien, fue hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Como es Finn?"

Kurt se rió. "Finn..." Kurt exprimió un poco mas de crema en su mano izquierda. "El es bueno, pero algunas veces ve las cosas de manera equivocada... Como... verdaderamente equivocada." El suspiró. "El es un buen chico... Aún no puedo creer que estuve enamorado de el."

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron como platos.

"El fue el primer chico fuera de Glee en tratarme bien y después de que se unió al Club mis sentimientos se hicieron mas profundos."

"¿Cuando fue esto?" _¡__Vamos, Blaine! No puedes estar celoso... _El pensó para el mismo.

"Oh, eso fue hace mucho tiempo..." Kurt escaseó su rostro en el espejo antes de sonreír y girar hacia Blaine.

"¿Acaso el..." Blaine miro hacia sus manos. "¿El te gustaba más de lo que hago yo?"

Blaine sintió la cama hundirse junto a el. Momentos después, vio una delicada y larga mano posarse en la suya. "Blaine, lo que sentía por Finn era porque me sentía solo, me aferré de la primera persona que me mostró amabilidad. Lo que siento por ti es diferente. Es porque tu eres increíble y gracioso y te importo y me entiendes. Mi propio padre no me entiende la mayoría de las veces." Kurt respiró profundamente. "Me gustas mucho, Blaine."

"También me gustas mucho." Blaine besó los labios de Kurt rápidamente. "¡Oh! Necesito tu numero celular." Blaine dijo tomando su celular y escribiendo el numero que Kurt le dictó antes de escribir un mensaje.

**¡Hola Kurt! – Soy tu novio. Hoy te ves adorable.**

Kurt bufó al leer el mensaje. Una sonrisa tonta asomándose en su rostro mientras guardaba el numero de Blaine.

"¿Hora de ir a la cama?" Blaine dijo caminando hacia el sillón.

Kurt asintió antes de apagar la luz. "Buenas noches, Blaine."

"Buenas noches, Kurt." El respondió a través de la obscuridad.

El cuarto estuvo en silencio a excepción de Kurt moviendo bajo las sábanas. "¿Blaine?"

"Si, Kurt."

"¿Como es Dalton?"

Blaine tomó unos segundos para responder. "Es increíble. Las clases son muy retadoras y hay muchísimas actividades extracurriculares. Es como un santuario; Bueno al menos lo fue para mi cuando llegué ahí. Tiene cero tolerancia al acoso. De hecho esa es la razón por la que asisto ahí."

"Hmm... Suena increíble, me encantaría poder ir."

"Puedes."

Kurt suspiró. "Es demasiado caro."

"Puedes conseguir una beca."

El interés de Kurt volvió. "¿Que tipo de becas?"

"Muchos; Música, ciencias, idiomas."

"¡Wow! Debo checarlo..."

Blaine sonrió emocionado. "¿Quieres ir a Dalton?"

"Solo... Ya no quiero volver a Mckinley." El murmuró avergonzado, mirando hacia el techo.

"No te preocupes, ya averiguaremos algo." Blaine bostezó.

"Deberíamos dormir."

El cuarto cayó en un silencio comido y después de algunos minutos ambos adolescentes se encontraban dormidos.

Kurt despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. "Perfecto." El murmuró mirando hacia el reloj. _2:17 am. _Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir con el dolor de cabeza se dirigió hacia el baño para conseguir una pastilla de Ibuprofeno. Casi tropezando a causa de la obscuridad, llegó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de el para no despertar a Blaine. Hecho un vistazo a su botiquín. No había ningún analgésico, ni siquiera una aspirina. Apagando la luz, Kurt salió del baño caminando de puntitas. Estaba seguro de que había Ibuprofeno arriba del refrigerador. La casa estaba obscura, la única luz era la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Mientras bajaba las escaleras notó que Finn había dejado su chaqueta y zapatos repartidos por los escalones. _Nota: Gritarle a Finn al rato. _

Caminó hasta el refrigerador y tomó el Ibuprofeno. "Dulce, dulce medicina." El murmuró. En su camino a el fregadero tomó un vaso antes de llenarlo con agua. Mientras el vaso era llenado levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello despeinado y ojeras bajo los ojos. Suspiró y arrugó su nariz antes de enjuagar el vaso y comenzar su camino de vuelta a su habitación. Justo cuando pisó el primer escalón escuchó la madera del suelo crujir.

"Hola Hummel."

Kurt giró lentamente. "Karofsky." El jadeó. "¿Que haces aqui?"


End file.
